Hidden In the Pool
by Inner Self
Summary: starting after the chaos at the Land of Iron diplomacy. Sasuke retreats. Finds a village that will act as a haven for Taka...Discontinued. Go read H. S. and the War of Two Worlds, which is ItaSaku and HarryxDraco.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden-in-the-Pool

By Inner Self

A Haruno Sakura centric epic

This takes place when Sakura is 16 and the Five Great Shinobi Nations gather. It is AU because Sasuke retreats (like, gasp, he lost against the Raikage)! Also, this Sakura is what I call a 'westernized' version (feminist w/o overdoing it). No all-out Japanese language barrier, sorry, but I'll include the use of lastname/firstname and honorifics. Anyway, Sasuke is granted amnesty by only one village in his team's darkest hour. And he's not AS crazy as he keeps getting in updates. Or is he?—gyah!

Extended to include Sakura's POV.

Chapter 1--"The Haven amidst the World"

An obscure trail leading East out of the Village of Iron was not a much frequented one. It led to a cozy little haven, the reclusive village Hidden-in-the-Pool, which held an insert in their multinational treaty that stated as follows: "Political matters of the Ninja World shall not interfere with our daily lives". And so it was the smallest, yet most peaceful village of all the shinobi nations. Besides the fact that the Five Great Shinobi Nations granted them immunity in all conflicts, the village had great guardians whom kept the way into their home sealed. They were the Elders of the village and as such held the responsibility of chaining together their chakra signatures to produce the greatest barrier known to shinobi. The massive protective field was radiant and gave off blue-white light. Every now and then, however, the guardians' powers could "slip" and others could simply stroll on through. On one such occasion, two groups of outsiders were to establish a precedent. Coincidence, I think not!

--------------------

Feet rose and fell at rapid intervals. The pinecones that hung from the huge conifers they passed shook but thankfully did not drop. Blood dripped from obvious origins. Taka had failed at their vengeful plot to slit Danzo's throat and pull through his tongue. Sasuke had taken the brunt of the damage received from the Raikage. Now they could only focus on an escape route. "Karin, what is the status of our pursuers?"

Karin focused a branch of her chakra on the hunters trailing after them as the main branch concentrated on pumping chakra from the soles of her feet into the slippery ice below. One misstep and their pursuers may be on top of any of them. "Not good, Sasuke! They are a hundred meters and closing. We won't need my chakra technique to scout for them much longer…they'll be on our asses any second!!!" She blared. She would shift her glasses if her right arm wasn't cradling her left.

"Gee, thanks Karin, but a simple measure of distance would have sufficed!" Suigetsu shouted back to where she trailed behind, releasing all his frustration with the situation. He'd be the last one standing if they all dropped dead. Unless Sasuke died of bloodloss (possibility of happening: 58 percent) and Juugo killed him before getting gunned down by the Iron Samurai. Then Karin (the b-tch) would win by default.

Karin shouted angry annoyances but they were muted by the raging winds. Taka cursed the kamis for their misfortune. The one time they would welcome a snowstorm since they entered the Land of Iron and not a one in sight. Karin was starting to get anxious. There was no way to cover their trail. Chance of survival: 10 percent. She decided to take another look at all nearby chakras once more. A shockwave seemed to zip through her body. Oh no, not more bad news… "Wait a minute! There's a huge chakra barrier up ahead. We'll need to go around…huh?!" It dropped as soon as she suggested a detour. Sasuke looked at her as if to say assess the situation and hurry the hell up. Well, he decided to activate his own chakra.

The barrier Karin had mentioned lay close enough for Sasuke to scope out. Chakra residue lay in a thick line thirty meters up ahead. "Everyone, run through quickly!" Sasuke shouted.

As soon as Taka passed over the residue, the barrier rose up again behind them. Karin gasped. The light of a stong, radiant, blue-white barrier lay behind them. Suigetsu plopped onto the…lush grass. Sasuke took note of the old and middle-aged chakra-wielders that sat meditating at points surrounding the…village. Juugo slumped against one of the many…deciduous trees. The haven they had found was none other than…

"The legendary village Hidden-in-the-Pools…" Sasuke whispered to himself. As far as he could see were trees with houses in the canopies. Below and in front of their path were irrigated fields surrounding a small lake. There were no ninja inhabitants; an anomaly in any other circumstance, fore it was the legendary peaceful village of Hidden-in-the-Pool.

"I always thought it was a strange name," Suigetsu said. "Shouldn't it be called Hidden-in-the-Pines? Or chakra barriers at least?"

Karin and Suigetsu were about to start one of their usual banters at one of the worst possible moments. "Not now," Sasuke said in a strained voice. Blood was dribbling from underneath the hand pressed into his upper torso. The Raikage had been a good distraction. The daring samurai had been true to his name. "Every village has a doctor for whatever reason. Let's find him."

Everyone they met directed them to the center of the village. They had to take a boat to an island in the middle of the pool. Another one of the great trees took up most of the island, its roots dug into the bottom of the lake. A set off gears had a platform lowered and ready to take them to the top.

When they reached the house at the top, a group of elders waited. One was quick to go to Sasuke and made to stitch him up. Another elder, a blind woman, stopped her with a command. The other wore a look of puzzlement. "That may go beyond the treaty we have upheld for generations. We may however," the old woman scrutinized the group, "yes, yes I think we must…it is in our best interest to do so…it is the fate of the village, afterall."

She was ever the cryptic and Sasuke was ever the lacking-in-patience. He sent a death glare before backing down a bit. "I wish you no harm. No one needs to know of any kind acts we receive from you."

"I am sorry but I cannot allow that," said the blind woman. "However, there is a healer far greater in her art than any elder here. She can help you and we can uphold our treaty, yes?"

"We need a healer _now_. In case you haven't noticed, I'm dying. With each passing minute, I view your lives with a less compassionate consideration. I will kill you if you do not find me a competent healer within the next five minutes."

With a shaky nod, the woman beckoned Taka over to the porch of the elder's gathering house. "Jump into the waters below. She lies beyond there."

"Are you insane?!" Suigetsu lashed out. "Are you trying to help or trying to kill us? It's the latter, right?!"

"Wait! She speaks the truth," announced one of the other elders. His clothes were quite strange, robes of longer length than the Akatsuki cloaks. It appeared as if the man wore a dress of aqua green. He pulled out a stick. Taka had no reason to be alarmed, but they still tensed. He pointed to a tea cup. It slowly turned into a dove and then back into a tea cup. Sasuke still had his Sharingan activated; it was no genjutsu. Team Taka stood perplexed.

"There is a world down there. Up becomes down, but the lake remains the same. Another pool lies hidden beyond that pool and the pools link the two worlds. We seers are the only ones from that world which know of this one."

"Why would you disclose this knowledge to us?" Sasuke asked.

"You need protection and medical attention."

"How will we know where to go?" Sasuke asked.

"I cannot say anymore, but if I know you well enough, you will find your way in no time." And she leaned forward a bit, tapping off to the side of her eye. "Just make sure to use your intuition; open your senses and divine the answers."

"I could have killed you," Sasuke said, stepping to the ledge. "Yet, never did you tremble."

The man and the blind woman smiled slightly, omnisciently. Sasuke motioned for Karin and Suigetsu to go ahead and then help him when he reached the other world. The fall in addition to the blood loss would drain all his strength. So since he had used most of his power to appear strong before the team, he gave in to his urge to lean on someone. Juugo shouldered his weight. After counting thirty seconds, they dived in after the other half of Team Taka.

-----------------------

The Elders, looking grim, listened to the man who spoke in the blind Seer's stead. "Make sure to wear the monk robes and be careful when erasing their tracks. Go after into the capital of the Land of Iron to await the second pair of visitors; Slug and Slug. Give them enough information but not too much." Two of the less-wrinkly elders bowed and curtsied respectively and headed toward the platform.

_Perseverance, fear not Darkness. Integrity, fear not the grey matter. Bones buried and bones arisen in the presence of blood. Chaos elicits good fortune. Earth, wind, and fire: Peace from what once was a turmoil, long and lasting._

(Good enough?)

Albus Dumbledore and the teachers gathered among him studied Professor Trelawny grimly. Professor McGonagall, always the skeptic, frowned. The self-professed Seer had given her second plausible prophecy. Adding to the weight of its truth were the puzzled, dazed, and confused expressions formed on the middle-aged witch's face. The meal resumed but Albus Dumbledore's mind strayed to other things when conversation would ebb. Across the table he met the eyes of his most esteemed Potions professor. They would have a talk later.

-----------------

_Village Hidden-in-the-Pool a.k.a. Hogsmeade_

Not a creature stirred in the pool, be it the autumn weather or the time past dusk. Shivering, two members of Taka had already pulled themselves onto the shores of the lake just outside Hogsmeade village.

Sasuke and Juugo had dived into the watery portal and shot up towards the surface of the other world. Their momentum slowed. They started to work their able limbs to the surface. They broke through, and gasped for breath. Through their struggle to stay afloat in the numbing waters, Sasuke caught sight of Karin and Suigetsu on shore. He made his way over. Flaring up what valuable chakra they had, the team dried off.

Sasuke looked down the road to what appeared to be a large village. He gave a smirk at his discovery, the true village Hidden-in-the-Pool. "That was easy enough to find. Now we just need to find the healer who does not reside in such an obvious place." At the blood spilling between his fingers and down his side, Sasuke worked fast to find his answer. Obviously, the woman had hinted at his eyes. Straining his jaw, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Easily enough, there above the hill with the winding road stood a castle, its magnificent spires and all. At the bottom of the hill, however, he could see a man-made opening ten feet above the water. "Shadowed into the cliffs of the hill is an opening," Sasuke murmured, "Take me there… and find medical…" With one last breath he passed out. Karin freaked. Juugo, planning ahead, spoke, "Karin. You and Suigetsu get him into the castle. I will find a desolate place and wait for him to regain consciousness. I am too dangerous otherwise."

Suigetsu nodded and took Sasuke's weight. Shouldering him, he put out the last of his chakra and ran across the lake to their sole hope of a haven.

"Excuse me!" He called, Karin following beside him. "We need help! Seriously, is there a doctor in the house?!" He was panting for breath, at his limit as well. He could only feel sorry for Juugo though, who had to spend the night, maybe more, in the forest. He could only hope this world was as peaceful as it looked so far.

Swift steps could barely be registered from the staircase above. A torch lit up and a corresponding…stick? What?

A man stood shadowed in darkness amidst the flame. All that was visible was a hostile scowl upon his face. "It would be ill-advised to make any subtle movements or rash decisions," he said. "Unarm yourselves and call out your names before I Avada Kedava the both of you were you stand."

Even though his weapon of choice was a stick, they'd seen its use once before. Besides, this guy was way more intimidating than a pack of prunes. Reguardless, Taka needed a lot of fixing up. Karin gave off a stuttering shriek and stated her name and their business.

Suigetsu stated his name as well and confirmed their business. "It's like Karin says; he's bleeding to death, probably in a coma by now. We don't usually barge in on a lord's castle like this." Or at least he thought it was a castle, however gaudy and unique it was compared to the ones back home.

The man's lip curled. Something in him didn't want to trust them, but they were just kids, oddly dressed ones bleeding profusely. He sighed and then heard the scuffling of many footsteps. As usual, he was the first one to the viaduct (?) entrance. The Headmaster had arrived, followed by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. With the excess of light provided by additional torchlight, he finally noticed the baggage this _Suigetsu_ carried was another boy.

"Wand down, Severus. Now, professors, let us escort these three to Madame Pomfrey. I am going to perform a transporting spell on the unconscious boy," the Headmaster said and did. "Follow us quickly and we'll have you healed as soon as possible." Before treatment, Severus shrunk all their weapons, put them into a pouch, and tucked them away for safe-keeping. He could only wonder why Dumbledore was helping these dangerous travelers. Severus was now certain that not all the blood on them was their own.

------------------

By the next morning, Karin and Suigetsu were perfectly healed. Unfortuneately, Sasuke was not taking kindly to the _blood-replenishing potion_ and would have to restore that his blood volume and depleted chakra over the next few days.

When he awoke, he was the last one needed to be questioned. He told them in half-truths that he had been attacked, but he had no idea by whom. It was the standard default alibi for any shinobi caught in a civilian location with blood on them. Juugo had returned that night after receiving a message from a barn owl. So as to avoid more unnecessary questioning, Juugo transformed into a blank scroll and was fastened to Sasuke's belt.

Discharged from the hospital wing, they were being escorted to the _Headmaster_'s office. Suigetsu wondered to himself if his title was the equivalent of _Kage_. "So you will be taking the British Floo network to reach Diagon Alley, form where you can follow the map I am providing to the Ministry of Magic. There you will be instructed to the Auror Department. At the Auror Department you can file a report on your alleged attackers."

"Flu network?" Karin and the others were still intrigued with the first thing Dumbledore said and only drawing up dots. Suigetsu, not one to miss an opportunity to make her look stupid, said, "Forgive my friend here, she's a tad slow. I'm sure someone of your wisdom would know how to dumb down the concept enough for her understanding." Karin could only just hold in her anger, for fear of exposure due to thrashing Suigetsu's unusual physical form.

"Well, now," Professor McGonagall started, having had to deal with plenty of dimwits before. "The floo network is linked to our fireplaces. All households here have one. There is a special powder which is kept near any given fireplace. All you have to do to access the floo network is to take some floo powder and throw it into the fireplace and call out clearly the place you want to go. Err, make sure you are inside the fireplace and that it is not already lit."

Fuming, Karin silently nodded. Sasuke thanked the Professor graciously. As the Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape guided the team to the statue of the gargoyle, the loud patter of sandaled feet reached Sasuke's ears. Sasuke caught a glimpse of pink strands turning the corner and, standing closest to Professor Snape, bumped him before he rushed up the steps. Weapons recovered, he just needed someone who could undo the shrinking spell in Diagon Alley. His teammates took the hint and stormed the Headmaster's tower. He caught another glimpse of the pathetic girl he once knew. With tears streaming down her confused face, be it at his appearance or their environment, she cried out his name like all those years ago.

-------------------------chapter one fin.

And yes I will tell Sakura's side of it...! Alas, now I should update my "Alternate Path".

[I decided to add-on—Yay!]

------------------Extension-----

Sakura strode through the vast and prosperous Land of Iron. It was the only known samurai village to reside within the Shinobi World. Speculations were that the nearby fortification known as the village Hidden-in-the-Pool had oni samurai guarding its gates. Alas, no one knew the exact location of the village. It was kept guarded by awesome wards, either chakra or genjutsu, most probably both. Sakura shook her head. It was not good to daydream. Danzo had sent for her so that he could be healed before his return journey. She kept trekking through the markets on the outskirts towards the capitol building where the meeting of the Five Great Shinobi Nations was located.

A frosty breeze wisped by her face. She pulled the winter cloak closer to her face and shielded her eyes from the snow with her other hand. She felt squiming in the back of her hood. It fell off abruptly to the futile attepts of a slug. "Katsuyu! D-d-d-don't-t-t do th-that-t-t!" Tsunade had taught her the summoning technique last, for all the chakra it consumed, but Sakura had finally learned it. Her apprenticeship had ended the month before Konoha had been attacked by Pein, the Akatsuki leader. Shizune had assured Sakura that Tsunade would have allotted her a non-combat solo mission. Still, Sakura was instructed to keep her familiar summoned at all times. Poor Katsuyu had to suffer the cold weather of the Land of Iron alongside Sakura.

"Gomen-nasai, Sakura-chan," Katsuyu apologized, "but I am not used to the cold. I know this isn't comfortable for you either. I will try to remain still."

Sakura fixed her hood once again. She wrapped her mundane brown scarf around her neck all the way up to her chin. "That's _"-san"_, Katsuyu_-chan_. I'm the doctor here. You're just the cute one with regenerative healing powers." Sakura winked.

"I bet you won't be calling me _–chan_ when you see me at full size next time. Another thing—I'm three hundred years older than you, Sakura_-chan_!" With that, Katsuyu voluntarily secreted slime and let it trail down Sakura's back. Sakura squealed in annoyance, bringing her hands up chest height as she made a cringing expression.

Resuming her walk once more, through what little visibility she had, she saw an elderly couple of hermits were trying in vain to carry a sack of potatoes and fifty kilograms of firewood towards another hillside path. "Oh, Katsuyu, do you think we have enough time to help them?"

"No good deed has ever gone unpunished, Sakura-chan." Katsuyu nodded her sluggy head for emphasis.

Sakura made her way towards the couple, feeling more and more generous after watching their futile attempts. "Need some help, obaa-san, ojii-san?" She asked and deftly picked up both weights. She flashed a smile and said, "Just show me the way and I would the honored to help."

'For a B-ranked mission, this isn't so bad,' Sakura thought. All the training her shishou had given her gave her the normal strength of two men and the chakra-infused strength of up to a thousand. The path finally began its slope. What would have been a thirty minute walk for a civilian turned into an hour. The Elders had to stop to catch their breath every ten minutes…just from walking. Inner Sakura was having a small tantrum. She was lucky she had a window of three hours to get to the capitol building. Inner Sakura was just being a time nazi. So what if she used up half?

She made her way through the terrain with the Elders. They remarked how it would only take a few minutes longer. The Elders returned to their small-talk. After so many common day topics, she clearly hear the phrase—_to think that uchiha._

Sakura's head whipped around and she cut him off. She asked, "Excuse me? Did you say Uchiha?" Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"Why yes I did," the man replied, "He attacked the council meeting about five days ago. He and his band of rogue ninja bounded off into this forest, down this trail and found refuge in the village Hidden-in-the-Pool."

Sakura's next question would have been _"Do you know where he is?" _but the old man had already answered that. He'd given her a detailed answer. Sakura paused, mouth agape, and then asked, "How could you possibly know that?"

The two Elders' eyes glimmered as they smiled. The old man spoke: "Though not strong in body, believe us when we say we are guardians of that village. We would like you to come with us. Please continue to give us your charity and we will lead you to him as best we can."

The old woman turned to the old man and said, "This task was not as difficult as I thought it would be. And you can tell that this one is in love—I hope all turns out well!" They shared another set of wrinkly smiles and managed to pass Sakura on the road to the hidden village. Sakura stood dumfounded for another moment. A pink tinge soon washed over her features as she picked up the bulk she was carrying and followed the Elders. Eyes unfocused and frowning at the ground in concentration, she dragged her feet the rest of the way. Katsuyu decided not to say anything. Her allegiance was to her "masters", not Konoha. All she was in charge of was keeping Sakura safe.

Sakura's focus returned once she felt the climate change. She'd passed through a barrier without noticing. All she could think about was seeing her childhood friend, love, and maybe more, once again. She felt guilty that Naruto and the rest of Team 7 weren't with her this time. Well, as Sai had said, she relied on Naruto too much. She had decided. She would take back her promise and fulfill it on her own.

"What is this place?" She asked the two Elders, taking in the sudden change of seasons. Slowly, she bent down and set the baggage on the ground, not once taking her eyes off the summer scenery.

The old woman replied. "This is the home our people created in your world. We discovered chakra a thousand years ago. Ever since then, we have kept this place known to only a select few from both worlds. Approximately half of us are shinobi. The rest of us are wizards and witches known for our past professions as _Unspeakables_—the equivalent of ANBU in your world I guess. Between the hundreds of shinobi and retired _Unspeakables _here, we use a combination of genjutsu, ninjutsu, and warding spells to keep this place hidden. Our council of Seers have decided to show it to you and a few others. Come along."

Sakura saw mostly Elders, who were meditating along the borders of the village, and shinobi of all ages. The shinobi were mostly past their prime as well. Seeing a couple of faces from the bingo book, she realized that all the shinobi were unranked and low-ranked rogue ninja with the exception of a few. She tensed.

"Some of those ninja," remarked the old man, "have earned undesirable titles. Many of them are guilty only of leaving their villages; however, some have been allowed entrance solely by the visions of our council of Seers. Rogues who want to be at peace in the Shinobi World or leave it all together are given a chance here. They are trained in the ways of the civilians in the Other World. There, they promise to live out charitable and honorable lives and to never speak of their origins. Their children may go on to live lives as witches or wizards."

"Do you have any proof," Sakura asked, "of what you say?"

"You already believe us, child," said the old woman, "in your heart, you know we speak only truth."

Sakura bit her lip, teared up, and wrapped her arms around herself, trembling. It was overwhelming; all so overwhelmingly beautiful. She found such a wonderful haven. She missed happiness and peace and here she had found it, and soon she would find Sasuke again.

The old man pulled a small stone bowl out of his robes. He pulled out a stick and enlarged the basin. Sakura and Katsuyu's eyesballs nearly popped out of their sockets. He added water from the lake to the basin. Pulling out a vial, he poured a silver substance, like gossamer, into the basin. "The next step in your search for Uchiha Sasuke will be to witness this memory with us. Just touch your hand to the basin."

Sakura did as so. She saw the two Elders own journey from the Other World. In the memory they had been significantly younger, partially grey hair instead of white. Sakura was still trembling. It was a lot to take in.

The old woman pulled out her wand, too. "Here, child, let me get a good look at you. The water will be, well, wet. I need to make your clothing temporarily waterproof. Anything more than that though and I don't think you'll make it through. Temperamental, those portals can be. I trust you're a good swimmer?" At Sakura's nod, she said, "Good. The water is very cold on the other side. Do you want a jumping start from one of the tree houses?"

Sakura didn't want to think anymore on it. This was so confusing. She just wanted to get it over with; just do it. She ran and pumped chakra into the soles of her feet and jumped as far in as she could without another indecisive thought.

"She did not thank us."

"She didn't even say farewell."

----------------------

And so she took the plunge. The waters got darker and darker until a bright flash occurred. **'[Insert curse] It's freezing down here!' **_'That must have been the portal. I must have passed it. I should probably just keep swimming forward,' Sakura thought. "If anything I won't become disorientated.'_

Trying her best to focus on the objective, Sakura did her best to block the cold temperatures from her mind. Although her clothes were dry, her body was not. Even so, the water seemed to seep through cloth, skin, and bone. Still shrouded in murky darkness, Sakura kept kicking.

It was mid-afternoon when she started helping the Elders. The surface would not be visible until she was right on top of it; that if it was a clear sky on this end. She was so cold and she had been kicking for what seemed like forever. The only positive thing about her situation was that she was working with the water pressure now. She was ascending three times as fast as she had descended.

Just when Sakura thought her lungs were going to burst, she broke the surface. Thrusting her hair up towards twilight, she took a big sucking breath, drinking in all the air she could get. Traces of water still in her mouth, she started coughing. Regaining enough composure, Sakura focused her chakra into her limbs and climbed atop the lake's surface. **'Screw swimming! Who needs swimming when you have chakra?!' **Still atop the water, Sakura flared up her chakra to dry off. _'Uh-oh,' _she thought upon spotting the town_, 'Someone might see me. Sasuke might see me!'_

Quickly she headed towards the shore. Finding a fairly large tree, she plopped down to rest. All of a sudden she felt a bundle in her cloak start shivering. "Katsuyu!" Sakura cried urgently. Gloves immediately on and palms up, Sakura got to work circulating her familiar's blood and restoring oxygen levels to the erythrocytes. "Katsuyu, I'm so sorry! I thought I could get out fast enough. I thought you could handle it. I should have released your summons!"

Katsuyu gave a weak reply, "It's alright, Sakura-chan. I just need rest…warmth." Sakura tucked Katsuyu into her arms. "Don't worry, I'll find us somewhere to go. We can worry about finding Sasuke later." Sakura took off her scarf and wrapped Katsuyu in it. She smiled reassuringly and then stuffed Katsuyu back in the large hood of her robe. Now that she thought about it, it made her look like a humpbacked witch.

Jogging into the nearby town, she was quickly assaulted with the presence of an overwhelming crowd. Everybody was out shopping. She got redirected to the stoop of a building titled _The Three Broomsticks_. Upon entering, she realized it was a tavern. Unfortuneately, Sakura didn't have the currency they would accept. Turning to leave, the hand of Madame Rosemerta landed on Sakura's shoulder. "Are you looking for some place in particular, madame?"

Sakura turned to face her. "Why, excuse me! I had you mistaken. Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you?"

Sakura didn't know how to ask, but then again she did. "Well, you see, my familiar here is sick--nearly got hypothermia from falling into the lake. I was hoping to find a place to stay, but I don't have any of the right currency.

"Hmm. Well, I don't _like _to do charity cases, but I can't imagine what it would be like at your age, out on your own, no money."

Sakura pulled on her innocent face and prepared to barter. She took a ryou out of her pocket. "I have this. Gold is gold anywhere. Would you accept this for just one night?"

Madame Rosmerta accepted the gold coin graciously. "I can deal with two galleons worth of gold. Just one night though, love. You'll need to go to Gringotts' Bank first chance you get and see what they'll give you for it. Alright," she took a key off the wall behind the bar and handed it to Sakura, "take this upstairs to door number seven. Good luck." They exchanged smiles.

The next day, Sakura was out by seven o' clock. She tried not to wake Katsuyu as she withdrew her, sound asleep under the covers. Katsuyu was producing more mucous than normal. She had a bad cold. Picking Katsuyu up in the slimy scarf again, Sakura was at a loss of what else to do.

"Is she still not feeling well?" asked Madame Rosemerta. With a flick of her wand, the scarf looked good as new—for now.

Sakura inaudibly gasped, but she was quick to reply with a thank-you.

"I hope she feels better soon," the bartender/innkeeper said, waving Sakura off.

------------------------

Drifting down the yet again busy streets, Sakura found an eye-catching store. She decided to spend some time in there while Katsuyu slept the morning away. She found out it was a gag shop. Looking around, Sakura found certain things that made her jump. Two identical young men popped up on either side of her as if admiring the merchandise as well.

"You might want to try one of our shielding hats," said a young man in purple robes.

"—warming charm included, free of charge," said the other in vermillion robes.

"By the way, the name's George!"

"Ahem—actually, I'm George and he's Fred. Fred is such a comedian!"

Unanimously, they said, "So what are you thinking about purchasing?"

Sakura stared at them for a moment in brain overload. "Actually, I'm just browsing. I don't have any money. Say, do you know where I could get some medicine for my familiar?"

They look at eachother as if to say "I am going to help the poor cute girl out".

They started responding as halves of a whole, "Oh, tsk, tsk. It looks like the old girl has a cold--"

"--Extra runny, that mucous is--"

"—but you're a student—"

"—of student age—"

"—the school's bound to help you out."

Sakura asked, perplexed, "Erm, what school?"

The twins shared a surprised look. "What school you ask? Why, the most---"

"—Wonderful—"

"—Magnificent—"

"—Brilliant school that ever stood in stone! Hogwarts—"

"—School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is dedicated to helping the youth!"

"Except that Umbridge, which is why we high-tailed it out of there!" Interjected Fred…or was it George?

"Glad she's gone. Too close to Hogsmeade for comfort."

"Imagine bumping into her—brr!" They both pretended as if they'd emerged from the bloody freezing lake.

Sakura put her finger to her lip in though. "It was a little dark when I got here and I was a little distracted. I must have missed it. Fred, George, thank-you so much!"

"No—"

"—Problem!"

Fred and George explained a few details, and then once again Sakura was waved off but not before she had been given some free samples: a warming hat, scarf, and cloak. All Katsuyu needed now, Fred and George assured, is a little Pepper-Up Potion, and she would be feeling better in no time.

Banging the great knocker on the door leading into the castle from one of the courtyards, Sakura waited for a reply. An old unkempt man and his cat peered suspiciously at Sakura. "What do you want, girl?" he growled weakly.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but my familiar just needs a Pepper-Up Potion?" her statement was phrased more like a question. "I heard a Ms. Madame Pomfrey would be obliged to help me."

Mumbling something, Mr. Filch shuffled his feet and moved out of the doorway. The doors opened fully and Sakura was admitted. "Follow me," he growled. Sakura frowned and took note of the way he was walking. She wondered if he had allowed Madame Pomfrey to take a look at the extent of his arthritis.

A few teaspoons of the potion was all Katsuyu needed. Madame Pomfrey said Sakura was free to leave Katsuyu in the school's care for a day of bedrest. Sakura was allowed to tour the school in the meantime.

Apparantly there were portraits lining the walls of the Grand Staircase, and they could move around the frames and talk, too! Sakura visited many of the portraits for about an hour until one of them, made in the image of an Arabian seer, told her to look for the portraits of the previous headmasters. Sir Cadogan took up the job of leading the way, jumping hoops through all the portraits to get her to the right floor. "Just past this hallway, you absolutely must proceed to the left forthwith! I bid you good luck and farewell, milady!" Sakura let a small giggle escape once Sir Cadogan left.

Sakura heard people just ahead of her, going presumably where she was going. Turning the corner, barely needing a glimpse at the company, she spotted him, raven hair and all. His head tilted in her direction and she knew he knew who she was---and he was preparing to run…again.

Tears spilling automatically at the bizarre, sudden turn of events, Sakura made a mad dash towards her childhood friend, crush, and maybe-something-more. Feet pounded into stone and carried her as fast as she could go, but it wasn't enough. As he ascended the guarded staircase, he turned to face her fully. He quickly gave her a once over and smirked. _His cold and emotionless eyes said it all_.

_**"SASUKE-KUN!!!"**_

She danced past the adults and slammed the weight of her body against the blocked entrance to the Headmaster's Tower. Its temporary stone surface, a substitute blockade as the guardian guided the guest's to the office, allowed her a place to bang her fists. She cried and cried. She slid down the wall into a frustrated, sobbing heap.

_She had not changed a bit._

-------------------------

Yay! A good number of pages, I say! Please review. I'm one of those authors that live off reviews. It's the only think that can keep my stories afloat. Whoa. You will not believe how many times I had to re-type so many words. I've been a dyslectic typist all night!

PLEASE REVIEW! The first chapter is the most important chapter for me! And hey, come on, it was LONG! 14 Times NR pgs!


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden-in-the-Pool

By Inner Self

Chapter 2

Hey! Looking for an update? I'll be amazed if I get this out as soon as planned. So anyway, I used hate Sasuke then like a little but now I'm pissed again. I can't stand manga-ka. Honestly, they need to up the literature aspect of their work. It can't all be pretty pictures. Still, Kishimoto-san does a better job than most. So…hm. Wow. There are a lot of 3 Doors Down songs I could have used as the title. If Sakura doesn't seem to fit the title, let me know. In a review.

----------"When She's Afraid, When He's Gone"----

"This place is a freaking mess! How will we ever find that powder?" Karin shouted.

"Ahah!" cried Suigetsu. "That stupid bird has the last of it I swear! It's that bag in its beak!"

"Bird?" Juugo asked, released from his transformation. "Ah, he's above all those portraits, near the skylight. He blends in quite well with the crimson wall furnishings."

Sasuke had already planted his chakra-coated feet firmly upon the ceiling. Hanging upside-down, he deftly swiped the sack from the vermillion phoenixes' beak. Fawkes gave a cry of defeat. He flew back down to his perch. What more was a bird to do?

"Hurry up, Karin!"

"Shut up!" She threw a small handful into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!"

Juugo followed. Suigetsu heard voices coming up the stairs. Cursing, fumbling with the bag, he took some powder, handed the bag to Sasuke, and said nervously, "Diagonally!"

"Shit," Sasuke cursed. Thankfully, Karin was useful in the ways of tracking.

"Diagon Alley," Sasuke said calmly, watching the four heads coming up the stairwell.

------------------------A few minutes prior

Sakura spun her head up and around to face the Professors. "This is magic, right? Please, how do I open the barrier?"

"I'm afraid all we can do is wait for it to descend. Once it does, I shall use the password," Professor Dumbledore said. "Might I suggest Professor Snape goes along with you? He's our best duelist on staff. He will do his best to bring you and your…acquaintances back as safe as possible."

Sakura could not imagine going far. Perhaps another one of those portals lie ahead? "Thank-you, sir, um… my friend is ill. She's staying in the hospital wing overnight. I would not want to get lost in this strange country," she said. "Thank-you, Professor Snape." Sakura made sure to perform a bow.

The stairwell descended. Professor Dumbledore gave the password. All gathered into the niche as they began their ascension. Dumbledore instructed her to step into the fireplace five seconds after Professor Snape, speak clearly her destination, Diagon Alley, and then begin her search in a calm, level-headed fashion. She nodded and rubbed at another tear she felt slip. She could not believe she broke down like that in the presence of others. Sasuke was just too much sometimes. Flexing the fisted hands at her side, she stared at the rotating wall as they swiveled up into the office.

Sakura saw the fading glow of the fireplace; the fire was once emerald green. 'Amazing,' she thought, 'that people travel like so.' All stepped out of the niche and into the glamorous albeit gaudy office. Fawkes crooned upon their arrival.

"I see Fawkes was able to buy you some time," Dumbledore remarked.

Professor Snape picked up the sack left by the foot of the floo network with two of his long slender fingers. Amused smirk in place he remarked, "To think they would resort to using up all the floo powder. I, however, always carry a reserved amount." He took a pouch from the inside pocket of his robe and instructed Sakura to hold out her hand.

Sakura's face drew up in confusion. "…Thank-you?"

Professor Snape blinked, sighed, and stepped into the floo network. "Albus forgot to mention the floo powder. Toss it near your feet and speak the destination like so," he dropped the powder. "Diagon Alley."

Sakura gasped, the vacant hand covering her mouth, as the professor vanished in a blinding green flame. It consumed the fireplace before retreating into the ashes. Remembering the five-second rule, Sakura quickly entered the fireplace, tossed down the magical powder, and stated loud and clear, "Diagon Alley!" The encouraging expressions of the other two professors vanished.

Coughing and head spinning, Sakura removed her presence from the filthy new fireplace. She felt a cob-web catch her hair. She swiped her hand through her choppy pink locks. A hand held her firmly by the shoulder. She tensed momentarily. "This is the Leaky Cauldron. It has a universal floo network used by all who do not wish to apparate to Diagon Alley."

The professor started to work as he had talked. Stretching out his arms, he finished swishing his wand around, a few flicks accompanying every swish. He had a fairly good trail spelled in place. "They have headed towards Diagon and Knockturn. We would best have them in sight before they change directions."

Sakura was jogging to keep up. The professor was quite the athlete. After all the dodging and evading of clusters of people, they reached the crossing. Sakura automatically noted a child playing with a figurine of a Chinese Fireball dragon. In the next moment clouds as black as midnight came down from the midday sky.

Ironically enough, the clouds took form of a hostile group. A flash of red light was aimed in the child's path. She dashed for him, already forming seals for a double substitution. The light appeared to have ripped them apart. Sakura hid the boy on top of a shop roof with the order to be quiet until the loud noises stopped, cover his mouth or ears if he had to. Sakura took her scarf and wrapped it securely around her neck and lower face, tying it off, before jumping above the circle of foes. Sakura took note of the civilians and the professor, who was throwing civilians out of harm's way discretely and magically. Lifting her foot high above her head, she slammed it into the ground with enough force to rattle the bones of her enemies.

Sakura managed to spook several of them away, but other terrorists were busy marching through the streets, blasting shop doors off their hinges. Two that Sakura assumed were the leaders sped past all obstacles, seemingly for a pre-set objective. She saw Professor Snape shift his gaze in her direction before deciding to go after them. Did not Dumbledore leave him in charge of her? Why did he trust her not to need his protection? Their eyes locked and an image of herself roping up the bad guys entered her mind. So he knew she was an experienced fighter. Yet he wanted her evil adversaries kept alive. Was that not their way of doing things. She decided incapacitate them, but avoid brain damage; preserve the unwilling source of information.

Sakura cartwheeled off to the right, dodging a hex. Immediately she flipped back into the air to evade three shots fired simultaneously at her stomach. Her jouneyman boots touched the wall of the nearest shop, and she shot immediately in the direction of the demon-masked radicals. Executing a chakra-filled punch into the ground, Sakura blew them off their proper footing. One got his leather-dressed foot trapped under the rubble. Sakura added to her attack by swiping her leg in a 360 around her body. Two fell hard and cracked their heads against the cobblestone rubble. The other cried in agony when, using a good measure of her taijutsu ability, she cleaved his ankle with the force of her blow. The other two backed away and, moaning fearfully, disapparated. The others took the hint and retreated as well.

She quickly disappeared to the shadows of Knockturn Alley. She had stupefied all the bystanders from the looks of it and had left piles of uplifted cobblestone streets in her wake. Taking off her cloak, she quickly flipped it inside out and its color was now a sapphire type of blue. She put the scarf in one of her inside pockets and returned to the scene of battle. The boy left upon the roof did not seem to recognize her. He let a few more seconds pass and then started crying. Sakura pulled her hood more securely and stepped into the murmuring crowd, now gathered. The boy was magicked from the roof, and his distraught mother ran to her child, smothering him in affection.

"Professor?" Sakura called, acting worried. She made sure to look her best "fretful" and assume the helpless bystander. "Enough playacting, girl," He sneered. He came up to her, grabbing her by her upper arm, and harshly whispered a command to follow. They backtracked to the apothecary. "Our country is in the middle of a civil strife. I suggest you leave and forget why you came here. Furthermore, what was it that I saw back there? What have you been hiding, girl?"

Sakura asked worriedly, "Sir, I cannot hope to return home, especially not without Sasuke-kun. Please, we are losing him, sir!"

The professor snapped, "Well then he is already lost if he will not join you willingly!"

She wanted to help Sasuke, even if Sasuke would think her actions less than helpful. She wanted him to see that his place was with Konoha, not against it. She didn't care if she was a traitor anymore. Heck, she would not have been a ninja without him! Cornily enough, he was her everything. Then. She didn't know about now. Now she had--or once had--Ino, Team 7, shishou, and… Naruto. She felt a little guilty, but she could not help feeling self-hatred. She had given up a life of her choice for a boy.

'If Sasuke-kun ever finds happiness, it won't be with me,' she thought morosely. 'I was just leading Naruto-kun and myself on a ghost hunt.'

She should return to Konoha and forget about Sasuke. Alternatively, she could start a new life here and forget Sasuke until he showed up again. Sakura could find the part of her nearly obliterated by the rigged shinobi code. She could say good-bye to Inner Self once and for all.

The irked professor continued in a controlled voice. "I was told by Albus to be your guide in Diagon Alley. I suspect you shall be here a while so give this trip the sense of practicality. Albus and I will oblige to draw up conditions in regards to your residency in the United Kingdom."

Sakura slowly nodded. It would not be unreasonable for the professors to want something in return for their hospitality to a foreigner. Looking around, she bit her lip. Upon seeing all different types of exotic herbs and fungi, her eyes lit up. She just so happened to have some potions she could, hopefully, trade in for raw ingredients. "What do you suggest I do?" Sakura asked forlornly, eyes washing over the multitude of selections.

"If you have anything valuable, I would try exchanging it with the goblins at Gringotts' Bank," the professor said. "You should be able to afford a few of Madame Malkins's quality robes for now."

She walked over to the nearest shelf. The professor's curious glare followed her movements. "Potion-making is an art form where you come from?" He turned his statement into a question.

"It is a necessity and a duty, sir, but not so much a duty anymore."

"I see…"

Sakura found a couple of items that she was hopelessly curious (and not JUST curious) about. She went to touch them but hesitated. She did not know anything about western potions! Agonizing internally over the revelation, she went over to the lone bookshelf near the checkout counter. She picked up the two leather bound books, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger and _Asiatic Anti-Venoms _by an unknown source. The latter she decided she REALLY wanted to buy because the plants were so similar to those in the Shinobi World. The book also spoke of western substitutions for some of the common eastern ingredients. It acted as a potions translator of sorts. Her knowledge was not as defective here as she originally thought. If only she had enough money for both books and ingredients. Deciding to find a way to revise _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_ and turn a profit at a later date, she headed to the checkout counter to barter with the apothecary manager.

"I was wondering if you buy potions and antidotes, too," Sakura said before putting the volume on the counter.

The stout balding man shifted his glasses. "And just what year are you in at Hogwarts?" asked the skeptical portly man.

"I am not a Hogwarts student or graduate, but I have been trained in medicine for four years by one of my land's greatest healers," said Sakura. The man eyeballed her as she stuffed her hand into her sapphire cloak and dug into her pouch. Sakura pulled out a small, safety-capped container. "These are blood pills," she stated. "They speed up the body's natural ability to replenish erythrocytes in the blood as well as the blood's ability to clot. They are obviously useful when a person loses too much blood from sustained injuries. They come in handy during dangerous times like these. How much can I get for them?"

Sakura gave him a deadpan look. She did her best to look intimidating without suggesting a brawl. She hoped she was not about to get ripped off. The man fixed his glasses and inhaled audibly. "Since you have no credibility, I can give you only 15 sickles and 5 knuts."

Sakura fumed. She did not know the conversion rate, but she could smell a rip-off. "How much would this book happen to cost?"

"Since it is a used copy, it will cost you one galleon, eleven sickles and ten knuts."

She did her best not to out-right curse her predicament. This always happened because she was so young and cutesy in appearance compared to all others her age! A Scrub at the age of sixteen was nearly unheard of. Frowning, she reached into her cloak, unzipped her medic kit, and searched for a grooved bottle. She pulled it out and, keeping her temper in check, placed it gingerly on the countertop. "This…," Sakura announced proudly, gesturing to it, "is truth serum. It is quite the prize where I come from. Would there be any possible way for you to test its accuracy without ingesting it?"

The man looked like he would protest. He wanted the blood pills at a spectacular discount. If the serum was proven ideal, Sakura would be able to negotiate her prices. If that happened, he still might be able to rip her off, but she would get a little more for her money.

"I should be the judge of that. After all, I am a potions master," Professor Snape said. The professor was so quiet she nearly forgot of his existence. To think he was an expert on western potions and poisons and he did not bother to counsel her earlier! Well, it's not like she asked…

Severus Snape took the phial and meticulously worked it over. Making a circling motion with his wrist, he swirled the liquid to the thick glass wall. His gaze was hawk-like, as sharp as ever. He unstoppered the bottle and guided a whiff of the odorless substance towards him. During the whole process, he showed not the slightest disproval. Professor Snape had accepted her truth serum as legit.

"The foreign blood strengthening medicine should be given four times the originally bartered amount," Sakura handed over the capped bottle to the stout apothecary manager. The manager passed two galleons, eleven sickles, and nineteen knuts into her palm. She tucked them away into a special pouch in her medic kit. "And I will be buying the book for the girl," he smoothly added. He handed the manager the galleon, ten sickles, and twelve knuts.

"Two galleons and fifteen sickles should be a sufficient price for this forty milliliter phial of truth serum," said the professor, "however; I would like to purchase it from the girl as well. I will give three galleons, not including the purchase of the…gift." The manager fumed at the implicit Slytherin bribery taking place right in front of his counter. He could never dare compete with a potions master (and master duelist) as renown as Severus Snape. Sakura did not want to mention comparing prices either. She knew she should be glad he got her a way better deal. So she just stuck with that. The professor's mouth broke out into a fiendish grin. So, she inferred, he held a fondness for haggling… if nothing else.

After leaving the apothecary, Haruno Sakura bowed graciously to Professor Snape and said her thanks. He was not as bad as he seemed now was he? He was her hero at present. She had plenty of money now to buy robes with. Well, she could hope. She did not have to stake her world on the acute knowledge the bankers, which were all creatures called goblins, possessed of this world's currencies. Maybe later she could beg Dumbledore to give her a job.

Professor Snape guided her farther down and they found Madam Malkin's at the turn in the road. Madam Malkin was ready to greet them graciously. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Madam Malkin took one look at Sakura's robes and could tell she was a foreigner, so it seemed. The woman's face expressed curiosity at Sakura's heavily wrapped, sapphire cloak. "Why that cloak is exquisite, if not a bit worn mind you. I suppose, deary, you are looking to blend in with Wizarding London?"

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

The madam merely chuckled and shuffled around the shop, doing touch ups on the other customers' fittings. "I am an expert robes' designer and my knowledge of cloaks and coats nearly as much. I can assure you, you came just in time. That cloak is neither fashionable not in top shape. Wizarding robes are all the rage in the west. You are Chinese, are you not? South Korean? Or perhaps Japanese?"

Sakura's brow knotted up, not knowing what to say to the jolly elder woman. She tried to begin a clarification, but Madam Malkin interrupted her. "Oh, silly me! Who am I to pry into your business? I see Dumbledore's right hand man is here! Good day sir!" To this Snape nodded. "You must have just transferred. How lovely! You'll like Hogwarts; the most brilliant place for young wizarding minds. Well, I will make sure to get you just what you need. Step up, now, and let me get your measurements…"

It was a strange, noticeable change as Madam Malkin ceased jabbering once she got to work on Sakura's 3 school robes plus 1 formal robe. Measuring tape was flying through the air along with cloth and thread. Professor Snape had transfigured a thimble into a wooden chair ("Remarkable!") and sat down to read. All the while Madam Malkin was wrapping up her business with two well-to-dos. Within the quarter hour, Sakura and the professor had been sent on their way again. Now 5 galleons and 10 sickles short and near knuttless, Sakura shrunk her robes and placed them securely in her inside cloak pocket.

Since Sakura was thinking about staying in the new strange world, she asked the professor if there was a legal process that she should start right away. He waved it off for the time being, mentioning Headmaster Dumbledore. In his infinite wisdom, he had said, the Headmaster would see to those matters from the school if they could arrange a satisfactorial deal with her. Agreeing to skip the legal b.s., Sakura followed Severus back to the floo network. "Repeat exactly as I say: Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore's Office."

She repeated it three times. He gave a small nod and floo'd to Dumbledore's office immediately. Sakura grabbed a fistful of powder. She turned her head back to wonder where off in the distant land Sasuke was. She threw the powder at her feet and went in after Professor Snape.

With a nice little _woosh _effect, Sakura ended up once again in the Headmaster's office. She never noticed in her rush how gaudy it was… magnificent but gaudy.

---------------

Headmaster Dumbledore sat at his desk with his fingers steepled together. Over his bifocals he eyeballed the girl and reviewed her ambiguous summary. He stayed posed as so, as well as Professor Snape, while he took a moment to structure a number of questions mentally. "So you say, Miss Haruno, that you are looking for a rogue from your village. Why would you do something dangerous like that?"

"It is not all that dangerous; or at least, I don't believe it so. Even if Sasuke would bother to take me seriously, which he should, Katsuyu could heal me during a fight. In all likelihood, I do not think Sasuke is interested in fighting with me. He's after the leader of my village for a reason I can't quite figure."

Dumbledore made an 'hmm' sound. "How can you know if you were just sent to your leader? You said the messenger came with only an order for your assistance at the conference."

Sakura rubbed her temples. She was starting to get another headache. How unfortunate. "I just know. No one was killed, but Lord Danzo went unharmed. He wanted to see that I cared for him until he returned to Konoha; he wanted protection. He must have known that he was being targeted."

"Danzo is the equivalent of a prime minister?" Dumbledore inquired. Sakura nodded, already been briefed on a few legal matters of the United Kingdom. "Do you respect him?"

Sakura sucked in a breath. "I thought I did. For however short the time, he is currently the leader of my home country. Yet, it feels wrong; I feel as if he usurped the power that my teacher was once responsible for. It is all too confusing," she said, concluding, "well, none of that matters now that I am here. I believe that due to my disobedience and with Danzo elected, I could be in a rogue already. My name could be in the bingo book as early as next month—er—next week." She turned her head to the wall-sized stained glass window. Silver snowflakes were drifting towards it and then dispersing lazily.

"You mention quite easily that your acquaintance is an almost murderer."

"Assassin, you mean. A murderer who kills during political turmoil is not thought of as a murderer unless civilians are involved. Sasuke is _different_ in that _respect_," she spat, mildly keeping control of her tone. A vision of his ruthless older brother's raven locks and pinwheel-shaped eyes surfaced in her mind. She rubbed her temples and continued the discussion. "He would never kill someone who was helpless, who had not provided him with a reason for vengeance."

"Is he a threat to my school, Miss Haruno?" the Headmaster leaned forward.

She considered the question respectfully. "No. Absolutely not, sir. He would not harm a child unless he had to; he would likely kill a child if that child was ordered to harm him. Similarly, he could find a way to incapacitate the child and then flee the scene. He would never willingly harm a child, let alone a wizarding child. This world is much more peaceful."

Professor Snape could not contain a snort of amusement. "Peaceful? You call what you witnessed today peaceful? Deatheaters raid familiar wizarding world spots like Diagon Alley at least twice a week. The only assurance the magic folk have is that the muggles are the first considered for termination."

Sakura paused a moment to backtrack. "I apologize. It _is_ troubling to fight a concurring battle on the home front. Still, a war this slow moving gives plenty of breathing room; you are lucky in this aspect of war."

Professor Dumbledore was already sold. He just wanted to erase any doubt that she was a good addition to his school. "While it is true so far that you are compassionate, you are remarkably formidable. How can we trust you?"

"I assure you I am easy to trust. I am a medic. I have received four years of the best training possible. I would be pleased to work for my room and board, if you would be so kind to keep me here. Besides, Madame Pomfrey is terribly understaffed, if she has one at all. Although she does her job spectacularly from what I have witnessed so far, I don't think she would mind my assistance." Sakura made sure to add a dazzling smile.

A familiar twinkle, the one Snape was so familiar of, reached the Headmaster's eye. "I am sure that could be arranged. We could sort you like we do our young wizards and witches. We will claim you are sampling the quality of Western education and put you in classes your…magic?...might adapt to. Potions, for starters. If this experiment proves adequate, I shall allot you a wand, expenses paid. All I ask is for you to protect those around you to your best ability during your stay."

Sakura jumped enthusiastically to her feet. "Oh, professors, you will not be disappointed!" Dumbledore signaled her to step behind his desk as he reached up behind it to grab an old and tattered wizard's hat.

The hat came to life in his hands and started singing, spouting in sonnet in rhyme. Sakura stepped back; hand over her heart, she started laughing. Professor Dumbledore smiled joyfully at her innocent reaction. Her world was apparently much more different than this one.

"Please rest this on your head," Dumbledore said.

She slipped on the hat. The Sorting Hat, as it introduced itself, started to mull over Sakura's mind. His voiced echoed across her consciousness. _Hmmmmmm. Not much courage, but its enough to act upon when the times are right. A bright one, you are. You are loyal, too, but you have chosen one loyalty over another. Ah! Such ambitions I see locked up inside you. Just as your best friend, you wish to gain recognition and be loved by all. You are quite the ambitious type. Although you have been trained by situations and people to enhance your bravery, you think over troubling situations before you pounce. I would rather put a cautious skeptic such as you in…_, "SLYTHERIN!" _May all your desires be obtained. You are one of the gentlest souls to step into the House of Salazar Slytherin._

"Well," said Professor Snape, "What is done is done. Shall we visit Poppy, Albus? I have to check inventory." Again they floo'd away.

-----------------

The end sounds kind of cheesy, but hey, the Sorting Hat was made to sit atop the heads of children. Of course it would sound cheesy. Even its poems are cheesy.

Review. I swear it is too *bleep* hard to write without reviewers. Help me, help you!


End file.
